Playing Nurse
by Mr.KH2SK
Summary: Kairi Always loved to pretend to be a nurse as a child. But when Sora returns home, will she have her first real patient? M for Intense Sexual Tension/Actions and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been working on finally home all that much. I'm still working on the next chapter. I have a case of mono. Lie my best friend would say, THIS BLOOOOOOOOOWWWWSSSSS! Just thought of this in the shower one day. So, here we go!

Playing Nurse

Chapter One

Syringes and Showers

Kairi remembered when her and Sora were little, and how they loved to use their imagination to manipulate the world around them. They used to pretend to be pirates looking for treasure, or adventurers off mapping mystical forests, and Kairi's favorite, pretending to be a nurse, and Sora as the patient. As a child, Kairi's dream was to become a nurse at the local hospital. Unfortunately for Sora, Kairi was still too young to get a job, and he was her 'practice patient'. This was why it was his least favorite game. As a result at the end of the day, he was wrapped up in bandages to the point where he couldn't move.

Kairi, now 17, old enough to get a job, had a career as a nurse at the local hospital while Sora was still away on his journey. She loved to make the sick people there feel better, but she hated it when she had to give the local children vaccines or fingerpricks. She couldn't stand bringing pain to another human being, even if it was helping them. She wondered how badly Sora would be injured when he got back home. But she didn't like to think about Sora being in any pain whatsoever. So she kept focused on her job. Being a nurse for 2 years changed Kairi, but in small ways. She now always carried a purple bag full of medical supplies strapped to her waist, and she became more fussy over the smallest of injuries, saying things like, "Are you okay? Is it bleeding? How deep is it?" if Selphie had only gotten a paper cut on her finger.

She also kept many medicines and medical supplies that you would find in a hospital, not to mention an operating room, inside of a closet in her room. That was _bad_ news for Sora. You see, Kairi, at the time, was sitting in her room, in the pink egg chair next to her bed. She stared at the unconscious Sora in her bed, who was spilling blood all over her white bed sheets. You may be wondering how he got there, so let's rewind a bit, shall we?

It was a warm and sunny afternoon on Destiny Islands, and Kairi sat glumly on the shores, staring blankly into the ocean. She stood up, and began to walk a lap around the small island, right off the coast of the main. When she got back, she saw a lump floating a few yards off of the shore. She ran to it, having an idea of what, or should I say _who_ it might be. She waded through the water, now up to her waist, and looked at the crippled frame of a body. It was an unconscious Sora, floating on his side in a pool of _red_ water, his body partly crumpling into a ball. Kairi checked his pulse in fear, quickly relieved to find one. It was quite slow, even for resting, but still, he was alive. She scanned the area for Riku, finding nothing but footprints, signifying that he had left to reunite with his father. She dragged Sora onto her boat, and paddled back to the main island.

She had planned for this day to come, and had made special clothes for Sora to wear when he got back. She lied him down on the bathroom floor, and covered the shivering teenager in a towel. After drying him off, she changed his clothes into the ones she had made herself, just for him. They were pure white, silky and cool on the outside, while fuzzy, cozy and soft with white fur on the inside. A pair of long pants and a short-sleeve shirt. She undressed him entirely, and dressed him up in his special clothes. She thought he would be more comfortable without his boxers, but don't worry, she kept her eyes closed while doing it, (most of the time anyway). She was amazed at how muscular he had gotten over those three long years. But he also accumulated a fair amount of scars and injuries as well. At this she almost fainted, but she stayed conscious. She carried him up to her bedroom, like a mother cradling her precious infant. She lied him in the bed, and looked down at her now crimson dress. She looked under his shirt checking for any wound that was bleeding, but ended up admiring his muscular build, and getting a soaking feeling beneath her abdomen. She soon realized what she had done, and blushed furiously. She decided to take a shower to clean Sora's blood off of her body. A few minutes into the shower, and she began to fantasize about the boy lying in her bed with her fingers. She was very embarrassed by this. After she dried off, gotten dressed, and done her hair of course. It had been quiet, and she wondered why. But she then recalled her parents leaving for the next three weeks of summer vacation, to go on a private cruise.

_All alone with Sora for the next three weeks huh? Oh the possibilities…_Kairi thought with a smirk on her face. She sat in her egg chair and covered Sora with a light Egyptian cotton blanket. She looked at the sheets, which had quickly turned red, and thought she should stitch up Sora's wounds. But she decided not to, and wait until he woke up. She stared at his face, and noticed how he had matured too over the three years apart. She felt so bad for him, having to go through all of that pain just for her. She held his hand, and gently stroked the back of it with her thumb.

Suddenly, Sora began to stir, and he let out a soft moan in pain. Kairi quickly jumped up from her chair, and hovered over him. Sora stirred even more, but violently now, and yelling in pain.

Kairi sat on the bed, keeping him still, while his arms searched wildly for her. She quickly embraced him, and Sora's arms wrapped quickly around her waist as he pressed his face into her abdomen, tears damping her shirt.

"Make it go away!" the boy screamed into her stomach, his voice hoarse from his raw throat, "Make the pain go away!"

Kairi held him tightly close to her, pulling him up so he wouldn't be in such an uncomfortable position. She pulled a syringe out of her bag on her nightstand, and slowly pressed the needle into the side of Sora's neck. His eyes widened with shock and pain, gasping for air as she shot the liquid into his artery. Almost instantly, his body went limp, and the pain had gone away. His harsh breathing slowed, as he relaxed with his temporary pain loss. Kairi held him close to her, his head lying on her breast. Sora sat up in surprise, but was pulled quickly back into the same position. He decided to go to sleep while he could, and hugged Kairi as if she were a teddy bear. His eyes closed, and his cold feeling was quickly washed over with warmth.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sora woke up feeling soreness in his neck, and feeling light headed as if he had lost a large amount of blood. But his body felt very light pain, and relaxation washed over him from the softness of the bed.

_This feels amazing, _Sora thought, _I've been sleeping on a cot with no pillow for three years._

"How are you feeling, Sora?" asked an angelic voice. Sora quickly flipped over onto his side to see Kairi.

"Fine," he replied.

"Would you like a hot shower?" asked Kairi.

Sora felt like god himself had given him the ability to live forever when he heard those words. He hadn't taken a _hot _shower in three years either. He only got the last of the icy cold water.

"H-hot sh-sh-shower?" Sora asked with a blank expression on his face, sounding like he didn't know what a shower was.

"Yeeeesssssss, Sora!" Kairi said as if he didn't understand English, waving her hand over his eyes.

Sora blinked.

"HELL YEAH!"

He ran into Kairi's bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He flipped the shower on, and peeled off his specialy made what used to be white clothes. He walked into the steaming water, soon jumping out quickly. The numbness had worn off, and the water jumping on his back hurt his bruises. He had a sudden pain in his ankle, causing him to fall down and scream.

"Sora?! Are you alright?!" Kairi yelled.

There was a pause.

"Maybe a hot bath would be better," Sora said glumly.

Sora put his clothes back on and limped back into bed, and waited for what Kairi said was a 'special herbal bath'.

Sora soon limped back in to the bathroom, finding bright gray and green water in the bathtub. It looked as if someone had taken morning fog, and somehow turned it into water.

"Alright," Kairi said, putting her arms on her waist, "Strip down, get in, and I'll bathe you."

Sora's eyes snapped open at the last three words in her sentence.

"Eh, what?"

Wee. First chapter up. Well looks like sora's getting a bath from kairi. This looks like it's gonna get interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Nurse

Baths and Corn on the Cob

Sora's head was clouded with confusion and millions of thoughts.

_Kairi? Wants to bathe me?_

"Oh, come'on Sora!" said Kairi, "It's not like your gonna be naked or anything! Just wear those old shorts you were wearing when I found you! I washed them for you."

"Oh, uh, o-okay…" murmured Sora nervously.

He changed into his old shorts, surprisingly finding himself without any underwear when he took off his former clothes.

He limped out of the closet, and over to the steaming bath Kairi had prepared. he needed any

"Need any help getting in Sora?" Kairi asked, slightly holding her arms out, showing an offer of support.

"No, I'm fine," was the reply she received.

Sora gently lowered himself into the extremely hot water, feeling an amazing relief of pain as the water unknotted the muscles in his legs. He yelped in pain as his back reached the water, Kairi's hands swiftly jumping out incase Sora fell. The burns Axel had given him still stung when the wounds came in contact with anything. He slowly lowered himself down into the water again, hissing in pain as the hot water touched not just the burns, but other wounds as well. But he contained the urge to lift himself back out, and soon felt a relief of pain in all areas of his body. Sora closed his eyes and exhaled in relaxation.

"Tell me if anything hurts when I touch it okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kairi poured her homemade poupu and dragonfruit body gel into a cupped hand, and rubbed her hands together. She reached towards Sora's chest and began to gently and sofly rub and massage his tense chest muscles. Sora softly moaned in pleasure.

Nothing had ever felt so good at the time. Not to mention the intoxicating smell of the exotic fruits. He shut his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sora awoke to a warm and comforting bed bed, with his soft white clothes wrapped around his body. He groaned, and instantly felt two arms softly wrap around his abdomen and arms, and pull him close. He winced, and squirmed furiously in the embrace.

"Sora, it's okay," he heard Kairi whispered softly into his ear, petting his cheek with her thumb, "You're fine, calm down."

Sora's squirming ceased, and pulled his arms out of Kairi's grip. He pulled her arms away from him, and slid himself over to the other side of the bed in an extremely painful process, full of yelling and coughing up blood.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora hesitated.

_What is wrong? She's just caring for me. But…in this…new way…more…more loving…It's not bad though…is it? I'm not sure…but I think I like it…no…I love it…I love her…_

Sora quickly moved back to his former position. Kairi wrapped her arms around his abdomen, and Sora moved her hands up to his chest, longing for her to massage him again. Kairi quickly figured out what her 'fallen angel' wanted, and quickly began to massage him in a gentle and caring way.

Both soon drifted of to sleep, keeping warm from eachother's bodies.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, and quickly sat up in fear at the body facing away from her. She quickly remembered who the body was, and let him sleep.

_What time is it?_ Kairi looked over at her alarm clock, which read 2:34 PM.

She hopped out of bed, and heard her stomach growl. She looked down and giggled. She walked out of her room in search of food, with a burning and bubbly feeling in her stomach.

She opened up the fridge door, and pulled out a 9 inch piece of corn on the cob. She heated it up, and drenched it in butter, adding a pinch of salt. After making a snack, Kairi headed back upstairs and sat up in her bed with her food on her lap. She turned on the large TV in her room, and waited for Sora to wake up.

A few moments passed, and Sora sat up, rubbing his eyes before opening them.

"Morning Sora," he heard Kairi chirp.

"Morning," he replied.

He looked over, and couldn't help but stare as Kairi bit into the cob of corn, shined from the butter she had drowned it in. Sora had a face comparing to a famished puppy's who hadn't eaten in days, and he actually hadn't. He was painfully hungry, and Kairi soon took notice. She looked over and noticed the expression on his face. "Aww, your hungry," she said, putting a hand on his stomach. She felt so selfish. Making herself something to eat, but being totally oblivious to Sora? Knowing he hadn't eaten in at least 2 days?! At the moment she didn't like the fact she didn't cook a meal for him earlier, but she couldn't care about that at the time! He had to worry about getting her 'fallen angel' some food!


End file.
